Take a chance
by HoneyxKaoru
Summary: Kyouya and Kaoru both like each other but won't admit it. Then, as usual, Hikaru steps in. What could possibly happen? Warning - Slash, boyxboy, fluff. Pairings are KyouyaxKaoru and mentains of HikaruxHaruhi. Please drop in a review! Thanks! :D


**This is one of my favourite pairings, and I figured that I'd give it a go. Some characters may be a bit ooc, but I did my best. This is a oneshot, but I may do more if you lot plead me. This has slash contained, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor Kyouya or Kaoru. **

* * *

"Can you at least try to be a little more oblivious around him?" Hikaru asked his twin, knowing Kaoru's feelings for the shadow king well. "It's good that you…well, like him, but if you're gonna confess to him, at least don't do it when the room's filled with screaming girls."

"I wouldn't do that," Kaoru chuckled, amused at his brothers antics. "Sure, I like him, but I wouldn't even dream of confessing that I like him. Kyouya-sempai probably doesn't like me anyway, and he's got so much on his mind. Besides, his father probably wouldn't let him get into a relationship with a guy."

"You don't know that," smiled his brother kindly, not wanting his brother's feelings to be crushed by the shadow king, and yet wanted to support him. "Take a chance. Ask him out. See what happens. He might love you back, you never know."

Kaoru frowned at him suspiciously. "Since when have you been so supportive of me? Or anyone else for that matter? And so concerned in my love life?"

"Well, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be going out with Haruhi, so I decided that I'd be a good brother back and support you," Hikaru explained, playing on his hand-held games console. "You've always been there for me when I was confused, and told me what to do. You even organised our first date, and pretended that you were sick. All because you wanted me to hook up with her. So I'm gonna do the same to you."

Kaoru chuckled lightly. "Thanks, Hikaru, I appreciate it. But I don't know if he's even gay, so it'd be a little hopeless asking him out and then hoping for the best, you agree?" Kaoru then started watching his brother on his game, while Hikaru decided to think of a comeback.

"How about I ask Kyouya out for you?" Hikaru asked suddenly, a plan forming in his mind. "Then at least you wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of him turning you down. I'll say that I think that you may be gay, and wondered if Kyouya was too. If he is, the two of you can hook up. If not…I could always ask milord for you, if you wanted."

Kaoru shuddered. "I'll pass on the milord dating idea. That's just plain freaky. If you want to ask Kyouya, I guess that you could. But, like, try not to embarrass me too much."

Hikaru laughed, "but elder brothers are supposed to try and embarrass their little brothers. Just promise me one thing, Kaoru."

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked curiously, wondering what on Earth he could promise his brother. He'd practically already pledged his life to his brother, and since they were so often the same person, there wasn't much he could promise.

"That you won't grow up too fast," Hikaru's reply was. "I still want my little baby brother with me, alright? Not a grumpy old second shadow king."

Kaoru laughed, "don't worry. I won't start carrying around a black notebook where I write deeds of the doom in."

Both twins burst out laughing, feeling totally at ease.

* * *

The next day passed quickly, and the host club seemed to fly by. Kyouya was watching the twins out of the corner of his eye, and felt a surge of jealousy flow through him. Kyouya Ootori, jealous? It just didn't seem possible. But he was very jealous. Jealous of Hikaru Hitachiin, by the fact that he got to hug and love Kaoru.

Kyouya had long ago admitted that he was gay, but until he got a lover, he wasn't going to tell his friends. His sister had already found out, and told the rest of his family. His brothers had teased him a little, but even his father was fine with it. He didn't mind that his son was gay, as the chance that he got the family company was slim; and even so, he never really minded these things.

Kyouya's crush was Kaoru, but they'd never had that much interaction together. He really wanted to tell the younger boy, but the chance that he was too gay was so slim. His sister had tried to persuade him too, and even went as far as to when Kaoru was next over that she'd tell him herself. This, of course, had made Kyouya's blood go as thin as ice and he was soon terrified. When his sister said something, she usually did it.

The host club was in full bloom, and Kyouya couldn't wait for the second that everyone left. He was really annoyed as his father had him working on countless projects, and the noise that Honey and Tamaki was making was unbearable. Honey was mucking about with Mori, and Tamaki was…well, being Tamaki. Haruhi had a group of girls completely focused on her as they talked about the other hosts. Haruhi had already let a few secrets about some of them slip out; and then the one about her and Hikaru dating.

The girls were a different species, Kaoru decided as the girls squealed all over Haruhi and Hikaru. All they did was squeal and fuss and be a pain. They never did anything physical, and just complained about everything. And fan-girls were a different thing altogether. They weren't even Human. Robot, more like it. Or Renge's soldiers. Could be a bit of both.

The host club ended, and Honey and Mori were the first to dash away. Then Tamaki left. Haruhi got bored, and was going to leave, and looked to Kaoru. He told her to wait outside the room for a couple of minutes, and then he'd be with her. She complied, and then Kaoru went to join her. Hikaru went to stand next to Kyouya.

"Hello, Hikaru," Kyouya didn't even glance up. "What do you want?"

What next poured out of Hikaru's mouth was what he didn't want to say, but he wasn't really thinking. So he blurted out what he'd been trying not to say - and it certainly got the shadow kings attention.

"Kaoru really likes you, and he was wondering if you'd go on a date with him," Hikaru then realised what he'd said, and mentally cursed himself. "He says that if you're not gay that's fine, and that you shouldn't if you don't want to…"

Kyouya could feel a blush coming upon his cheeks, and then he had to remind himself to breath. Hikaru took the blush as a good sign.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you informed Kaoru that I'd love to," Kyouya told the older twin. "And before you ask, Hikaru, yes, I am gay. When and where?"

Hikaru could feel a grin coming upon his face, and, feeling pleased for his twin (and with himself, of course), he answered, "The Phidias café, at 1pm, tomorrow."

"I'll see Kaoru then," Kyouya gave a smirk, and returned to his work, leaving a small grin on his face.

His father's projects could wait.

* * *

The two of them were at the Hitachiin mansion before either could speak alone. Hikaru ignored his brother side-looks and pleading puppy dog eyes to hurry up and explain with a small smile. His brother would have to wait.

"He says that he'll meet you there tomorrow," Hikaru eventually told his twin gleefully. "He also admitted that he's gay."

Kaoru gave a sigh of relief, a grin taking over his face. He was so relieved that he hadn't been turned down, and this was his first proper date. He'd never even kissed anyone. He just prayed that Kyouya liked him as much as he hoped.

* * *

"Go away, Fuyumi," Kyouya drawled as he looked at the selection of his clothes. It was Saturday, the morning of their date. He just couldn't decide what to wear - he wanted to look good without standing out too much! Was that so much to ask?

"I was just wondering what you're getting up to today," his sister, Fuyumi ignored his tone. "Anything exciting?"

"I have a date today, for your information," Kyouya informed her, his eyes still scanning through his drawers. He wanted to chose something from this drawer because there would be no way that he'd get into one of the others without creating a heap of mess.

"A date?!" Fuyumi shrieked, getting way over excited that her little brother was becoming more sociable and approachable. "With who?"

"Hitachiin Kaoru," replied Kyouya, looking at a shirt with distaste. He liked the shirt, but there was a huge stain covering the front **(it was only a tiny dot :P Rich people). **He really had to get some new maids…

"Really?" Swooned Fuyumi, going all dreamy. "I love their mothers designs! She's so talented."

"The twins both take after her, but I like Kaoru's designs better," Kyouya told her, looking at another shirt. He obviously decided that it would have to do, because he put it in a separate pile.

"You really should tidy out these drawers, Kyouya," Fuyumi complained, attempting to open one, and then discovered that she couldn't get it shut. Kyouya rolled his eyes, and just ignored her complaints.

"We have maids, don't we?" Was the shadow king's reply.

* * *

Kaoru sat in the little café, wondering if the shadow king would show. He had arrived there dead on 1, and he knew that he'd probably have to wait for a while, knowing the shadow kings record. To his surprise, the shadow king arrived about a minute after him.

"Hello, Kaoru," the shadow king sat down opposite him at the little two seated table.

"Hello Kyouya," the younger twin blushed slightly, and Kyouya's heart leapt. He had blushed! Surely that meant something, didn't it?

"How are you?" Kyouya picked up the menu and scanned down the main courses. But he was having a little trouble focusing on the menu while Kaoru was sitting right there…

"Good, thanks," Kaoru smiled, his heart pounding. Did first dates always feel this nerve-racking? "Yourself?"

"Excellent," Kyouya smiled at Kaoru in return. The two both ordered, and then there was silence. Both were wanting to speak, but didn't want to make themselves look like an idiot.

"Look," both of them said at the same time. Both of them felt a faint blush coming upon their faces, and looked to the other.

"Yes, Kyouya?" Kaoru asked, his heart thumping.

"I was thrilled when your brother asked me to go out with you," Kyouya, for the first time in his life, was shy. "I've…always had somewhat of a crush on you."

Kaoru felt faint. The shadow king of his dreams had a crush on him? He blushed slightly. "I've always had a crush on you too, sempai."

As they stared into each others eyes, it was like all of their dreams were coming true. It was as if there were sparks in the air when they looked at each other. Kyouya took Kaoru's hand, and each of them smiled.

True love.

The pair then went to the cinema, and watched a cheesy romance film. Now, as the sun was departing, the two sat in the huge, nearby park, alone, under a single apple tree. Kyouya's arm was wrapped around Kaoru's back, and the younger leaned his head on the elders shoulder.

"So…" Kaoru broke the silence. "Will we become an official couple?"

"If you wish, Kaoru," Kyouya looked into his amber eyes. "I think…no, wait, I know that I love you."

**(Chorus of 'awww' and cheers rise)**

"I love you too, Kyouya-sempai," Kaoru breathed, leaning in closer to the elder. Kaoru's maple and honey deodorant could be smelt by the shadow king, and Kyouya's peppermint could be smelt by the younger twin.

Kyouya pressed his lips against the smaller boy, in a sweet and gentle kiss. Kaoru melted instantly into the kiss, much to his relief. Neither of them deepened the kiss, and yet it was perfect. A perfect first kiss. It was special, and sincere. It was loving, yet not needy.

They both broke apart, smiling softly in the others embrace. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, while Kyouya wrapped his around Kaoru's waist, both looking into the others eyes.

"Will…will your father allow this?" Kaoru felt that he had to know.

"Yes," replied Kyouya, leaning his head into the others so that their noses were touching. "He has known for at least a year that I am gay - same goes for the rest of my family. What about your parents?"

"They don't mind," Kaoru replied, breathing in the shadow kings scent. "Hikaru might fuss, though, and possibly not leave us alone, but I'm sure I know how we could get some free time together."

Kyouya laughed, and it wasn't his usual, forced laugh. "God knows what the rest of the hosts will do when they find out. Will we tell them?"

"I don't see why not," grinned Kaoru. "It'll be amusing to see what Milord does."

Both boys stayed in that position for the next ten minutes, until Kyouya had to leave. Each parted with a smile on their faces.

And knew that, at least for now, they wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**You enjoy? Not enjoy? Want me to continue? Drop in a review! I'm begging!**

**|**

|  
\/


End file.
